


blood is thicker (podfic)

by steamworkBlue (kylonaberrie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (Committed by OC), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Family, Force Ghosts, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rey Palpatine, mentions of animal harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylonaberrie/pseuds/steamworkBlue
Summary: Other people couldn’t see Rey’s grandfather, because he was a ghost. That was okay, though— she’d never needed other people anyway.She’d never needed anyone but her family.Podfic ofsaiditallbefore'sficblood is thicker.





	blood is thicker (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [blood is thicker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863040) by [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore). 



Listen or download [here.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ckkcBSbL83ZdsLEDJSSpU3A8hPXFWwmC/view?usp=sharing) Run time is 19:33.


End file.
